Lance Halstan
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = December 8, 1973 |DOD = 2014 (Original Timeline) 2012 (resurrected by Loki Laufeyson in the Loki Timeline) |clearance = Level 7 |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. Officer |affiliation = HYDRA Preparatory Academy (Formerly) |movie = Thor The Avengers Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Endgame |oneshot = The Consultant Item 47 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (4 episodes) |comic = Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Thor Adaptation Captain America: Civil War Prelude |actor = Maximiliano Hernández Adam Faison (young) |status = Deceased (Original Timeline) In Custody (Loki Timeline) }}Lance Halstan was a Level 7 agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a partner of Agent Elsie Carson. Both he and Carson were indoctrinated into the ranks of HYDRA from being trained at the Preparatory Academy, for whom he took on a role as a double agent within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ranks. During the years of service working undercover, Halstan and Carson became good friends with their fellow agents Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell, working alongside them in New Mexico. He was one of the agents notified of his survival after the battle of New York. Overtly, he conducted all his duties with efficiency, while covertly he aided a deep-rooted conspiracy to reshape the world in HYDRA's image. Eventually in 2014, Halstan's true allegiance toward HYDRA had been uncovered by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Captain America and his team, who kidnapped him and forced him to reveal the truth behind Project Insight. After revealing what he knew, he was assassinated by the Winter Soldier under the orders of Donald Birch, who already learned of Halstan's betrayal. When the Avengers learned of a way to go back in time to collect the Infinity Stones from separate timelines, one team traveled to a timeline that they created in order to gain the Mind, Space, and the Time Stone in the aftermath of the Battle of New York. Under Birch's orders, Halstan and his team of HYDRA agents were about to deliver Loki's scepter containing the Mind Stone to Doctor Nikolaus Geist, but was stopped by Captain America, who impersonated his past self and pretended to be an agent of HYDRA in order to take the scepter off Halstan's hands. Biography Early Life Trained for HYDRA Lance Halstan was born on Saturday, December 8, 1973 in Norfolk, Virginia as a . Sometime during the 1990s, Halstan studied at the HYDRA Preparatory Academy and made friends with his classmate Helen Hale. A day before graduation, he listened to Daniel Whitehall's speech about Project Destroyer of Worlds. After exams, Halstan was appointed as a HYDRA mole in S.H.I.E.L.D. along with his partner Elsie Carson. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Clearance Level Six Once he and Carson became S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Lance Halstan and his partner met with field operative Jasper Sitwell, who would assign the two in different positions, eventually rising to a Level 6 security clearance. Monitoring Iron Man When Tony Stark broke free from a cave in Afghanistan after being kidnapped by the Ten Rings, Halstan and Carson worked alongside Sitwell, and together the three would inform Director Nick Fury about "some sort of aircraft" in the Kunar province with high energy signals. Later, when Stark was in Gulmira, Fury asked Halstan, Carson, and Sitwell how similar these signals were to the previous one; Halstan replied that it was both stronger and faster than last time. When Fury asked them to contact Edwards Air Force Base to call the F-22 Raptors off, Halstan and Sitwell replied that they already had attempted radio contact but were not successful. Legacy Sitwell's Soldiers Once it had become apparent to Coulson's Team that Nathan Garrett was, in fact, the Clairvoyant, he was surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with a kill-order from Victoria Louise Hand, who believed that he and Coulson's team were sleeper HYDRA agents. Phil Coulson told the agents to arrest Garrett for being the Clairvoyant; but Garrett invoked that had Sitwell recruited at least some of them, causing the agents loyal to HYDRA to execute their own comrades and surround Coulson's team, proving their loyalty to HYDRA. Time Heist Infiltration into Stark Tower In 2023, after successfully discovering a method to traverse through time safely, Captain Rogers, along with Banner, Stark, Ben Morse, Cassie, and Scott traveled back to the Battle of New York in 2012, where he infiltrated Stark Tower, hoping to take Loki's Scepter and the Mind Stone within. After Stark had informed him that Halstan, along with agents Brock Rumlow, Edward Forsyth and the rest of the STRIKE team, had taken possession of the Scepter, Captain America intercepted them in the tower's elevator, as they were passing the 80th floor. While coordinating with a HYDRA operative that they were en route with the Scepter to Doctor List, Halstan was caught by surprise when Captain America entered, believing that he was coordinating a search and rescue team. When Halstan and Rumlow gave the STRIKE team cues to arm their weapons, Rogers claimed that Donald Birch sent him to claim the Scepter. Both still in disbelief, Halstan threatened to call Nick Fury. Before he could, Rogers uttered "Hail HYDRA" in Halstan's ear, shocking both Halstan and Rumlow. Now having fully convinced them that he was an HYDRA operative too, Rogers left the elevator in possession of the Scepter, leaving Halstan behind in the elevator with the STRIKE team. Personality Lance Halstan was always a straightforward person who lived for his job. He stayed cool, calm, and collected even in the most dangerous situations. However, even though he seemed to do everything by the books, Halstan wasn't above breaking the rules from time to time. He spared the lives of Benjamin Pollack and Claire Wise even though he was ordered to eliminate them. He held no grudge against Jemma Simmons for knocking him down in the Hub and even agreed to have a secret meeting with Phil Coulson to give him confidential information about Nick Fury. However, behind the exterior of a loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Sitwell was actually a devoted HYDRA follower. He calmly agreed with HYDRA's Project Insight's intended objective to eliminate twenty million people because he felt that would enable HYDRA to establish the New World Order. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Halstan had a large knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, easily overpowering Benjamin Pollack in a fight. *'Master Spy': Halstan was a master spy, making all of S.H.I.E.L.D. believe he was a loyal agent of theirs when in reality he was an operative of HYDRA. Facilities *'HYDRA Preparatory Academy': To be added *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Crater Investigation Site': To be added *'Hub': To be added *'Triskelion': To be added Appearances External Links * Category:Americans Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Humans Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Level 7 Category:Males Category:Reality-732 Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Terrorists Category:Villains